The present disclosure relates to a device that is capable of generating embroidery data for performing embroidery sewing by a sewing machine, as well as to a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores computer-readable instructions that cause a device to generate embroidery data.
A device is known that is capable of generating embroidery data for embroidery sewing, by a sewing machine, of a design that is based on data for an image such as a photograph or the like. The device may generate the embroidery data by the procedure hereinafter described, for example. First, based on the image data, the device calculates angle characteristics for various parts of the image, and strengths of the angle characteristics. The device arranges line segments in accordance with the calculated angle characteristics and the strengths. The device sets thread colors that correspond to the individual line segments and connects the line segments that have the same thread color. The device generates the embroidery data by converting data for the line segments into data that indicate stitches. The device selects the thread colors that correspond to the individual line segments from among a set of n thread colors that have been set in advance as the thread colors that will actually be used when the embroidery sewing is performed.